The Veil
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: "Prisoner 12384, formally known as Harry Potter, you may believe the wizarding world is against you, but you rejected it the day you embraced the dark arts and murdered Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. We have no mercy for you."


Deep within the halls of the Department of Mysteries in the Death Chamber sat a man chained to a chair. His head hung down as he stared at the floor. His long matted black hair fell around his face. He was stripped down to just a pair of shorts. His skin was glaringly white, as if it hasn't seen the light of the sun in years. Tattoos and scars covering his entire body. His back was covered in a wing tattoo extending down from his shoulders to his below his pants. A large serpent tattoo curled on his right chest while a phoenix was stood proudly on his left chest. Both of his arms had very large dragons, a Hungarian Horntail on his right and a Ukrainian Ironbelly his left, both letting loose a set of flames that cascaded down his arms.

His tattoos would truly be works of art if it would not be for the large scars that ran through them. A grouping of large scars on his back, whip marks, cut through his wings. The scars were jagged and raised, as if the wounds were never really healed properly. He had a large slash from his right shoulder, through his serpent, down to his left hip bone, possibly from a cutting curse. His arms, extending up from his wrists to his forearms, where his dragons were directing their flames were scared badly from burns. Smaller scars were noticeable on his body as well as the white scar tissue seem to glow under the bright light being shined down on him from above.

The voice of a woman cut though the silence, "Prisoner 12384 today you stand guilty of the murder of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Do you have a statement?"

The man did not look up. He did not flinch. The occupants in the room were doubtful if he was breathing.

"Prisoner 12384's silence will be entered into the record," the woman's voice once again rang out.

"This court has found that on May 2, 1998, Prisoner 12384, while in possession of Dark Magical Artifacts, a white wand, a red stone, and an invisibility cloak, did kill Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. It is unknown as to what spell was used but witnesses of the event have detailed that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were incinerated when they came in contact with the raw dark magic that was produced by the accused. No bodies were recovered. Prisoner 12384 has been held in Azkaban for 7 years while this court could research why the Dementors of Azkaban will not issue him the Dementors Kiss. "

"Today this court has convened because a decision has been made as to how Prisoner 12384 will be dealt with. This court has decided that Prisoner 12384 will be thrown into the Veil. Our researchers on the Veil have concluded that if Prisoner 12384 as to be thrown into the Veil that he would be trapped in the world of death. This court believes this is an appropriate punishment for his crimes."

"This is the court's ruling. Is there any comments or arguments with today's ruling?"

Silence engulfed the chamber.

"Guards," yelled the woman.

Two guards immediately stepped up to the man and began to unchain him from the chair. Another guard stood by with a box. The guards finally unchained the man and had to lift him up and drag him across the room to stand in front of the Veil.

"Prisoner 12384, formally known as Harry Potter, you may believe the wizarding world is against you, but you rejected it when you embraced the dark arts and murdered Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. We have no mercy for you."

And with that she nodded to the two guards. As they began to heave him up the Veil the man lifted his head slowly. His emerald eyes glowed in the darkness. Those in the chamber that day would have sworn they saw a tear cascade down Harry Potter's cheek the day he was thrown into the Veil.

Deep within his chamber King Thranduil was sitting at his desk reviewing the latest scouting reports from his guard. It was in this moment that Thranduil felt the shift the in the magic surrounding his kingdom. He felt the magic quiver as if it was struggling against something. Then suddenly the magic around his kingdom disappeared only to then reappear. Thranduil sat up in his chair immediately and centered himself as he tried to communicate with his magic in his kingdom. He sat there for a few moments trying to understand what would have caused such as shift in magic and that was when he noticed it. Right outside his Kingdom near the forest river a strong magic was being produced. But this wasn't what concerned Thanduil. Magical being came and went from his kingdom on a regular basis. This was different, this was Dark Magic.

"Guards!" yelled Thanduil as he leapt from his chair and ran for the door.


End file.
